


More Than "Just Friends"

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [17]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Imagine your OTP, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, date, the summary makes it sound bad but it's really a nice story, wires crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Jyn likes Cassian, but unbeknownst to her, he is already aware of her feelings and decides to play with her. But it's never wise to tease a woman when it comes to love.





	More Than "Just Friends"

* * *

 

"You should just tell him how you feel."

Jyn turned to look at Baze and found him giving her a small smile. "Tell who how I feel about what?"

"Cassian," he replied, and he wasn't very quiet about it either. "You gaze at him a lot."

_Shit._

The pleasant mood Jyn had previously been in evaporated just like that. She kept an impassive expression on her face and scoffed. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do, Jyn," chimed Chirrut. "Stop being coy and just admit it. You're with me and Baze. We won't betray your secret."

 _So much for being unreadable,_ Jyn thought to herself ruefully. Of course she would have a hard time hiding her feelings for Cassian around these two. For some reason, they had an uncanny ability to see through her better than anyone else. It was interesting and unsettling at once.

Jyn glanced towards the cockpit where Cassian was currently located. He and Kay were having a discussion as the android flew and besides the two of them, it was only her, Baze and Chirrut on the ship.

After a short moment of silence, Jyn spoke quietly. "Alright. I do have feelings for Cassian, but I'm not going to keep it from him."

"Good. Unrequited pining can only last for so long before it grows wearisome." Chirrut grinned and patted Jyn's hand kindly. "When do you plan to tell him?"

"Tonight, actually. We're both off duty for the next two days and I figured today would be the best time."

Baze added, "And there's no way you'd tell him something this important in the mess hall. It's too noisy and the atmosphere isn't right. My guess is that you're going to tell him in private and in your quarters."

"That's right, and I'm looking forward to it, but dreading it at the same time."

"Why?"

"I'm not...used to letting people in. That requires a certain amount of vulnerability and it's a scary thing to think about."

"There's nothing different between being on a mission and telling someone you care for them." Chirrut clucked his tongue.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Both require a thought-out plan of action. Strategies, if you will. You're meeting after dinner, I presume?"

"That's right. I planned this evening for a while now, and I hope that Cassian reciprocates."

Chirrut gave Jyn a caring pat on the back. "Don't worry. I think you'll be pleased with the results."

She sighed and glanced at the cockpit again. Cassian didn't seem to really have any attachments to women on the base. Well, there was something between he and Liea, but she hoped it was nothing. They **had** been spending a bit more time together than usual. "I hope you're right."

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Jyn borrowed Bodhi's hot plate and managed to get Kay to ask him for a few pointers on how to make chilaquiles. She was aware of Cassian's reputation for making the best chilaquiles in the rebellion and she wanted to surprise him by making her own. Of course, she knew hers wouldn't be as good as his, but she figured that he'd appreciate the sentiment.

Jyn was definitely not the type of person who was used to being thoughtful - particularly in a _romantic_ way - like this, but Cassian had brought it out of her and she liked the change.

After she finished making the chilaquiles, he had just come through the door and his eyes bulged when he saw what she'd done. "Jyn...you made this for me?"

She blushed at the reverence in his tone and nodded, feeling a bit of shyness. "Yeah. I remember how everyone said you made the best chilaquiles and I decided to try my hand at making them, too. And you told me that you haven't had any in months, so I thought I'd surprise you."

"Well, thank you! This was a good surprise! But how did you even get the recipe?"

"Kay gave me your special ingredients and told me how you always make them, so I was prepared."

"I should have known." Cassian breathed in the scent of the food and grinned. "Well, let's not wait any longer. Let's see what they taste like!"

They sat down at the table in the middle of Jyn's quarters and ate heartily. From the smiles, nods and groans of pleasure that came from Cassian's direction, she knew that he approved.

Once they finished eating, he said, "That was amazing, Jyn! And I thought I was the only one who could make great chilaquiles in the rebellion!"

"You think they were as good as your own?"

"Just as good, or, if not, **better**! I'm proud of you. I didn't know you could be such a good cook." He took her hand and rubbed the knuckles with his thumb.

She bit her lip and smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad you liked them."

"Of course. Next time we have dinner together, I'll have to teach you to make enchiladas. I think you'll love those, too! Come on. I'll help you do the dishes."

Together, they cleaned the dishes and had fun doing it. Cassian told Jyn stories of his childhood and how he learned to cook the many different foods from Festian culture, which was an important part of his heritage.

Jyn was fascinated by everything he said and listened intently. She was honored that he'd been so willing to open up to her about his past. This made her even more determined to tell him how she felt.

When the dishes were finished, they both sat down next to each other on her bed. Cassian gave Jyn a curious look. "I can tell that there's something on your mind, Jyn. Is there something you want to tell me?"

She nodded and crossed her legs. It was annoying how sweaty her palms had gotten. "Yes, but...I don't know _how_ to tell you."

"You don't have to. I've seen this coming before you even said anything."

"You have?"

"Yes. I'm a spy, after all. For the last few days, I could see that something was weighing on your mind, bothering you, but you were holding back from talking about it. You...have feelings for someone, don't you?"

 _Damn._ He was good.

"Yeah."

There was a brief expression which came across his face that Jyn found peculiar. She wasn't able to decipher it before it vanished. "How strange. Did you know I was going to tell you the same thing tonight?"

"You _were_?" Her heart began to pound.

"Yes. There's a woman I've grown fond of and we've gotten close over the year and I really enjoy her company. I think-no, I am sure that she does, too."

Jyn's heart began to sink. "You do. But how do you know? Has she given you any kind of evidence of her own feelings?"

"No, but I don't need her to. Sometimes, in a situation like this, you just know, and words aren't necessary to explain things. I can see the affection in her eyes whenever we talk and I just know that..."

"That what?"

"That she's the one."

Jyn' lower lip trembled. This was just what she'd been concerned about. "It's Princess Leia, isn't it?"

"What?"

Jyn's breathing became erratic and she clenched the blanket in her curled fingers. "The two of you do spend a lot of time together and you've always been so chummy! Just admit it! She is who you're talking about, right?"

Alarm was written on Cassian's features and he shook his head. "Leia? No, Jyn. Believe me. You've got it all wrong."

" _Please_ don't lie to me, Cassian," she said in a strained voice. "Just tell me the truth. If you're in love with Leia, then say it and get it over with, please. Let me know so I can...give you up." The last three words she said were spoken in a shaky whisper as she looked away.

"Jyn!" He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to make her look at him again. She did, but there were tears in her eyes. "Don't cry, querida." Don't cry." He wiped away the tears that ran down the side of her face. "Leia is only a friend. She prefers that scoundrel Han Solo, remember? Besides, even if he weren't around, I only have eyes for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're the only woman I care about, Jyn. I was just teasing you a little before acynically admitting it, but I see now that was a bad idea." He looked sheepish and if Jyn hadn't taken it so badly, she would have laughed. 

"So you thought it'd be funny to play a game with me? Get me all flustered and worried, then tell me how you feel, like it's a hilarious joke?"

"Well, no. I-"

Jyn pushed Cassian on the chest and scowled at him. "Don't you ever do that to me again! I thought you were talking about Leia instead of me, you asshole!"

"But Jyn, it's alright. I just said-"

"I **know** what you said, Cassian, but I interpreted it differently! Next time, don't say things like "There's someone I really care about and I think she likes me back!" Unless you say who it is you're talking about outright, I won't know **who** you mean!"

He raised his hands up in surrender. It was a little embarrassing that she was so angry with him, but he knew she wasn't so much as mad at him, personally, as she was frustrated by her fears of not having him. Okay, okay! You got me. I won't do that again! I'm sorry!"

She whacked him a couple times on the head with her pillow. "You'd better be! I really don't like thinking that my feelings are a complete waste of time!"

Cassian covered his head as Jyn continued to bop him with her pillow and he snatched it away from her and held it behind his back. "I said I was, so I am! Listen to reason, woman."

"Reason. You're lucky I don't kick your ass for scaring me like tha-"

This time, he was the one who interrupted her by pressing his lips to hers. Jyn moaned and instinctively wrapped her arms around Cassian's neck. He slid his hands down her sides and danced his fingers under her shirt, gently massaging the bare flesh of her ribs.

Their legs tangled and Cassian smiled into the kiss as Jyn rolled on top of him. She gave him a few more tiny pecks on his lips before pulling back to breathe. "I guess I can forgive you."

His pants tightened uncomfortably when he saw how blown her pupils were. "Good...well, Jyn. Now you've got me where you want me."

A sultry smile crossed her lips. "Yes, I do."

Cassian cupped her backside in both of his hands and squeezed, making her moan again and grind against him. "So what do you plan on doing with me?"

Jyn reached up and tugged her shirt off her body, throwing it across the room. "Oh, I have a few ideas, but let's just say you won't be going to sleep any time soon." Then, she bent down to kiss him again.

 


End file.
